


A Dawn in the Night

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 3: Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban, Friendship, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:51:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “Do you really think prison has made me a wuss, Moony? Don’t think for a second that since I’ve missed human heat in the past few years, now I’m more prone to sentimentalisms.”





	A Dawn in the Night

We’re inside the Shrieking Shack, the place in Hogwarts which holds more secrets for us than anywhere else. The place where our friendship has set, where we’ve become the Marauders.

But that time is over now. Peter hides, James’ dead. It’s just me and Remus now, with too many years to catch up on in a few minutes.

“It really wasn’t you?” Remus asks, his voice feeble. I smile, sad, and shake my head.

“They could all think I had betrayed James and Lily. But you, my friend...” I sigh, while he lower his eyes, embarrassed.

I know what he must’ve felt. Peter had been too good in blaming their deaths on me, as to convince all the people I loved that I was nothing but a vile traitor.

I had been through Hell in Azkaban. Twelve years of stolen smiles, of tortures. I’ve come to the point of forgetting I had ever been happy.

And now I’m out of that place, and I feel alone like never before.

The man standing in front of me is the only light I can still see. He’s the only tie I have with my past, together with Harry. I sigh.

I try not to think about James’ son too much, about the fact that he thinks I’m the reason he’s an orphan.  I can’t even imagine how much he must hate me.

“Sirius, I haven’t believed to your guilt right away... but try to understand, we were all convinced that you were James and Lily’s Secret Keeper, and then there was Peter’s toe...” his voice is sad as I’ve never heard it. “But when the Dementors brought you to Azkaban I couldn’t help but think that you were my friend, that I knew you inside and out, and that you couldn’t have possibly done something like that.” I laugh.

“But one thing are feelings and one are facts, right my friend?” I say.

He smiles, comes closer and hugs me.

“I’m glad you’re back, Padfoot.” he murmurs, his voice choked by my shoulder, which he had rested his head on. I pretend to be disgusted.

“Do you really think prison has made me a wuss, Moony? Don’t think for a second that since I’ve missed human heat in the past few years, now I’m more prone to sentimentalisms.” I mock him, and he punches my arm lightly.

“I’m also glad to see you haven’t changed at all.” he says. He forces himself to joke, but I can see his eyes are veiled with tears. I pat his shoulder.

“All like before?” I murmur, serious. He shrugs.

“It can’t be all like before, you know it.” he replies, thinking about James. I shake my head.

“To hell with the old Sirius.” and this time I’m the one to hug him, to take the initiative as I’ve never done before, too busy to be sarcastic to remember there was something called affection.

“Be careful, I wouldn’t want to rub my sentimentalisms off on you.” Remus mocks me, and I laugh one more time.

“I’ll risk it. You’re the most boring friend I’ve ever had, but right now you’re also the only one, so... I think I’m gonna have to settle.” I mock him, and he sighs.

“I’m not boring. I’m level-headed.” he answers, pretending to be offended. I raise my eyes.

“Boring.” I repeat.

“Level-headed.”

“Ok, fine, you’re level-headed. And that’s what makes you incredibly boring.” he smiles.

“And you’re not level-headed at all. That’s what makes you incredibly... Sirius.”

I don’t even have time to reply. My eyes go to the window. It’s almost dawn, which for us has always meant the end of another night together. But, today, those first rays of sun looks even more threatening than before. I turn toward Remus.

“It’s better if we go now. Don’t forget I’m wanted, and that you’ve got to attend to breakfast in a few hours. I wouldn’t want Dumbledore to have to look for yet another DADA’s teacher.” I tell him, a sad smile.

“When can I see you again?” he asks, anxious; I shrug.

“In the past I would’ve told you ‘to the next full moon’. Now, I don’t think we’re gonna have to wait this long.” I wink.

Once out the tunnel leading to the Whomping Willow, I call Remus, who’s heading toward the school with a tired stride.

“Moony!” I say. He turns, inquisitive. “Mischief Managed!” I say, smiling, than I turn into Padfoot and run away.

The first step is taken.

After all, I’m not alone as I thought.


End file.
